Pen
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Pen is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He is friends with Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball as a part of their aliance. Pen makes it to the merge but doesn't get far, as he is the 4th eliminated of the mergers out of 16. Since Pen only received 285 votes to join, he did not make it into Battle for Dream Island Again. But he made it in BFB. Fan fiction Headcanon Human Names * Ben (Pinekones and BFB 5) * Robin Årberg (Estoniball) * Patrick Ryan (Opinduver) * Benjamin "Ben" Hewitt (KittyFan2004) * Preston Park (NLG343) * * Patrick Fulham (WheeliumThe2nd) * Ben Hartzenburg (Ze Tossere) * Ben Hill (SquareBoneyOffical) * Robin Anderson (LittleFluff) * Drew Martin (Jonah Wilson, ClassDojo) Where Pen is From * Miami, Florida (KittyFan2004) * Chicago, Illinois (NLG343) * Boise, Idaho (Pinekones) * Geelong, Victoria, Australia * Cardiff, Wales, (WheeliumThe2nd) * Johannesburg, South Africa (Ze Tossere) * Syracuse, New York (SquareBoneyOffical) * Moscow, Russia (LittleFluff) Birthdates * August 8, 1998 (KittyFan2004) * June 30, 1978 * September 16, 1999 (WheeliumThe2nd) * November 12, 1988 (Ze Tossere) * March 18, 2003 (SquareBoneyOffical) * June 1, 1998 (LittleFluff) Pencil vs Batman Pen is married to Pencil and they have six kids. Batman tries to kill Pen by (indirectly) crushing him with a rock. He is also a good friend of Eraser. RFVP Being shown affection by Pencil, he told her that he is not ready for relationships yet. (He is, though) BFAH Pen joined in Day 6 in the Debuting Contest, being the winner. He got lazy, though, in the merge, and started slapping Blocky, and he got eliminated in Day 15. SDO and SSO Pen started and ended the season painfully. He got to the final two, even though at the start of the season he drowned, and at the end, he fell off the track. He played the season just like almost everyone after the merge. (not getting voted off when Gelatin was winning every challenge) In season two, he did almost nothing but came in as the captain of the Raging Bulls. In the first episode of season 2, Pen came back from the hospital with a Magic House Builder, which won the challenge for his team. The next episode when Sword announced the challenge, Pen asked why he would want to do and said he would throw it down a waterfall. The next episode, he got second in the ladder climb challenge. BFDIS Pen is in the team Pen and Paper, HE is the 2nd out of his team. Votes: Wandy Wandy (When he is out) Trivia Ipencil.2O *He is Jewish and is from Brampton, Ontario. ('The Best Hanuchristmas Party Ever!' and 'Love at First Party') BFDI Inanimation *It is known that he is Korean and he lives in Los Angeles, California. (A Christmas Tale) **He can't speak Korean well. **However, he speaks French. (First Appearance in No Sweat) More Trivia *It is known he wear white boxers. *Since objects cant wear clothes, it has not been revealed just yet. *He has 15 cousins, The first one is a master at art (Red), The second cousin loves Algodoo (Yellow), 3rd one is nonstop annoying, and never speaks English (스카이 블루), The 4th cousin is a genius (lime), The 5th cousin is girly (pink), The 6th cousin has a hat (white), The 7th cousin is a master at moon walking like Michael Jackson (brown), The 8th cousin is an astronaut (gray), The 9th cousin is a scaredy-cat like Woody (The Color of Woody), The 10th cousin is cooler (Cyan), The 11th cousin hates Teardrop, Baseball and Justin Beiber (and Baseball Cap) (Orange), The 12th cousin is wacky (Dark Green), The 13th one is a master of posing like the letters of the alphabet (Beige), The 14th one is useful and the ultimate master of video gaming (Black), and the 15th one is like the fastest object in the whole universe(Crimson)! *Pen removes his cap, only for emergencies. OAE's Free Add Comic * He is the second person to be infected with Hawaiitis. * He talks the most when he was Hawaii-fied. Object Whatever *Pen likes money and he has 52 piggy banks inside a large vault that only he can open. **The secret code is ��️. *He does not have a computer since it can't input Emoji. LittleFluff's Chapter of Creature *He did the same thing as Jesus on Chapter 120. (Dying on a cross) *Pen's secret code is WATAK2917A800666A, as seen on Chapter 111. *On Chapter 121, he's alive. *His death on Chapter 120 appeared ink instead of blood. *Actually his Blood color is Black. *1000,000 people call him Ben (exepct OAE) Quotes BFDI Inanimation *"You're Jewish?" (A Christmas Tale) *"I never heard of a Hong-Ji Seoung before." (Hong-Ji Seoung vs The World) OW *"Well, can you take this?! *farts big*" (The Pen) Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Pen is being played by friesfan7844. He's still remaining in this camp. Gallery Pen.png 65. Pen.png Pen Pose .png Pen BFB fan made pose 1.png Pen BFB fan made pose 2.png Pen Pose2.png Pen Sad.png Pen Pose1.png Pen-1.png Pen 7.png Pen (SuperCDLand).png 12) Pen.png Pen Pose.png Pen with shadow.png Pen Idle.JPG ACWAGT Pen Pose.png 201px-Pen Idle.png Pen-2.png AwesomePen.png Penilly.png Pen (Eliminated).png Pen (Current).png Pen Body.png Pen body.png Pen icon.png Pen (Idle).png Pen Icon.png Pen's Pro Pic.png New Pen Pose.png Pencil Pen M.png 25px-Pen Icon.png 42px-Pen Icon.png PenChamp.png Pen BottomView.png Pen TopView.png Pen top Veiw Idle.png|Pen Bottow view BBFDI-Pen.png 640.png Pen from BFDI.png Pen top view.png Pen. New Pose.png Pen Evil Pose.png Pen Pose 8.png Pen Pose 9.png Pen pose 10.png Pen Sad 2.png Pen Pose 11.png Pen Pose 6.png Pen Pose 7.png bfdi_pen____by_amberpayton-d8c6aa5.jpg Pen_&_eraser_fan_art.png pen_s_reaction_of_penraser_by_krazayfangirl-d6698kk.jpg Pen Pose 12.png Pen Pose 13.png Pen Pose 14.png Pen Pose 15.png Pen Pose 16.png Pen Pose 17.png Pen Pose 18.png Pen Pose 19.png Pen Sad 2.png Pen Pose 18.png Pen. New Pose.png Pen top view.png Pen-3.png Pen Pose 20.png Pen Pose 21.png Pen Pose 22.png Pen pose 23.png Pen Pose 25.png Pen Pose 26.png Pen Pose 27.png Pen Pose 28.png Pen Pose 29.png Pen Pose 34.png Pen plush.png Pen AIR.png PenOM.png Penwow.png Pen Inker.png Gshsgahw.png Battle For Dream Island Pen.png Pen Pose 24.png PenR5P3.png|Pen Smiling PenR5P2.png|Pen Smiling Back Penpen.png Pen's Remade Pose.png|Pen's Remade Pose made by BrownFamily1108 Pen pose (enzo).png Pen (OLD).png Pen pen.png download (2).png Pennnyyy.png PenGivemyhatback.png|"Give my hat back!" PenAngry.png Pen_happy_AA.png Pensilil.png Penyeahyeahyeah.png PenBored.png Pen & Pencil Color Swap.png PenShockedA.png PenTooHappy.png PenNotGoodMood.png PenVeryAngry.png BFDI_Pen_Pose.png FOR FREE.png|FOR FREE?! PenAnnoyedHappy.png Capture11.png facelessdabbingpen.jpeg|Faceless Dabbing Pen in all of his glory. Pen icon 1.png Pen's Pose (OM).PNG 37. Pen.png 25. Pen.png Snowball, Pen, Eraser and Blocky.PNG Pen New Pose.png Pen Eliminated.png Pen Pose (2).png Remade Pen Pose.png Facelessdabbingpen.jpeg Pen.png Pen (Season 3 Pose).png BFDIPen.png Hawaii Pen.png|Hawaii Version Ben-new pose.png|Ben's Pen photo.jpg Pen_Icon.png|Pen Body Names in other languages * Tükenmez Kalem - Turkish * Długopis - Polish * ペン - Japanese * Penna - Italian Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Category:Males Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome Category:Good Category:Arms and Legs Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Blue Raspberry Dislikers Category:1990's births Category:Contestants Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:BFB Category:Pen Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:American Characters Category:Swedish Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Welsh Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Male Category:Stationeries Category:In The Huang Island Category:1970's births Category:Winner Haters Category:1980's births Category:South African Characters Category:From California Category:BFDIS